Zdynastylol
I Curently play 8bitmmo im a pirate arrrr in game so yea ill update that pic over there when i get my eye patch the pic is over there --------------------------------------------------------------------------> by the way some of this is in pirate and i have a red sword or in pirate i have a red cutlass and every thing that might look like bad grammer it is pirate. AND im a nice pirate. My Story I was ones a pirate aye i was, But me ship crashed on a ice burge but I swimed t' land I had lots o' enimeys and hade some buckos too I just want t' sail t' seas again but i can't buy sails here. chaper 2 well i guess im doing chapters know ahoy! Im aft in english? hello im back well I guess im not saillin' intell they sell sails I guess I'll just have t' make t' best o' it maby I'll just live life with out saillin' thats crazy im a pirate zdynasty lol t' pirate me cru i rember drinkin' grog destorin' ships killin' thin' im goin' t' build after building (3 hours latter) a checker house best house ever I gust wish me dad and mom did'nt die they were on me when t' crashed but i dont know made t' ship crashed i know i was not at t' weal at t' time i just herd i big THUD.... chaper 3 IM alf (back) dear diary I think I should go t' t' libary t' see if ther any thin' about me parents or me ship I don't think they have a libary but I'll look (50 min latter) dang it this town has nothin' I need. When will this town help me? me mind just keeps telling me dude just go t' talk t' peaploe thats how you spell people in pirate or just go your t' sad or even just dont lissen t' me do what you want and dont know what to lissen to I'll just sleep................................................. chaper 4 who else hates me exept my self dear diary diary i hate my self heck i barrly got to see my parents so yea diary im think other peaploe hate me lets see theres bob and joy and jeff and lots more... well that settels it im goin' t' go make some buckos this might be hard i dont know i never really had good buckos i hope i die try to do so What I think should be added (mostly pirate stuff) You know there a pirate hat and stuff are in the game well im thinking if there were sets so i made a pirate set first is a weapon flintlock stronger than a pistol it holds 25 ammo cost 200 gold 2nd cutlass as strong as a red sword this will poison (-1 heath for 5 2nd) if some one hits a player in pvp cost 500 gold third is a block pirate wood to make ships and stuff fourth sails for ships five cannon and cannon balls. Link Here. Book selfs block Books Where t' find me if you want t' find me me house be in seatle the checker no roof Category:Players Category:Pirates